


我爱你？

by thethirdlady



Category: Me - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethirdlady/pseuds/thethirdlady





	我爱你？

“啊啊啊！”相良猛气得仰头嘶吼起来，千穗理走上前来捂住了他的嘴。片桐智司看了一眼女孩，女孩的表情既害怕又坚定，说  
“外面的人......会听到的。”

片桐智司“嗯”了一声，松开了相良猛的两只手。他这次没打算在忍了，与其待会再做一次不如来个猛的，让相良猛早些休息。

滚烫的阳具毫不留情地长枪直入，恶狠狠地撞在生殖腔的内壁上。相良猛绷直了身体，他的尖叫和唾液都被堵在女孩柔软的手心里，闷闷的，音量也小了不少。片桐智司没有再禁锢他，他却逃不开，他被片桐智司灼热的肉棍钉死在了墙上。片桐智司托着他的臀，掰开两条腿，相良猛几乎是在片桐智司身上劈着叉，就这么无处可逃，大开大合地被狂肏，打桩似的，掀起肉浪。他眼泪直流，拼命摇头，额角都被磨破了皮。片桐智司拧着他的乳首，激烈的情事中只顾得上一边，愣是把那左边的肉粒捻的通红，乳孔微张，几乎透血。另一边只被神经牵动着，含苞待放。相良猛很快就陷入了缺氧和快感带来的迷境之中，欲仙欲死。片桐智司抱紧了他的尤物，享受着相良猛每一次温热柔弱的战栗与抗拒，攻势愈猛。就这么一个姿势，持续了半个小时。两个人的混战，相良猛败得一踏涂地，完全脱力地靠在墙上。片桐智司穿好了裤子，看着多余的白浆从相良猛合不拢的通红穴口流出。相良猛费了好些力气才活动开自己僵硬的关节。omega的生理构造对情事的忍耐度是惊人的，他被弄得狼狈不堪，依旧扶墙站了起来。

“相良”

片桐智司不知道该怎么面对他的omega，他最亲信的兄弟。相良猛垂着头，迟缓地穿好衣服，蹭到地上的体液踉跄了几步，他半个人都浸在暮色里，只能看见眼周都水肿起来，颈上还有青紫的咬痕。

“相良，对不起。我送你回家。”

片桐智司说。相良猛耷拉着的眼没看他，往常狂野的目光散尽了，片桐智司只看见了满眼死气。

“对不起...哈...拿那个女人的命来给我道歉！”相良说，他的声音嘶哑了，说话时喉咙都生疼着，连嘴角都有些麻痒。千穗理还没逃走，她已经穿好了衣服坐在门边，绞着手惊恐地看着片桐智司。

“好，三天以后。”智司说，三天时间，给女孩逃走。他还没杀过人，女孩也无辜，爱上了不该爱的。爱有什么错，他对相良猛血腥的要求完全无法接受。相良猛猜到他的心思，冷哼一声，静站了一会儿，不知道是在等什么。他要抬腿踹门，却牵动了酸痛的腰部，疼得他打了一个冷战，只好推开门走了。教室里只剩片桐智司和千穗理，女孩看着片桐智司，片桐智司叹了一口气，说

“听到了吧，三天之内赶紧搬家。”

“片桐哥，我不住在千叶。”  
“嗯？”片桐智司哼了一声“那更好了，该去哪去哪吧，别回来了。”  
“......好吧”女孩犹豫了一会儿才哽咽着答  
应。片桐智司有些无奈，不耐烦地说  
“别哭了，相良猛不会自己跑到千叶以外的地方就为了杀你的。”

“不是，我还想多见见他的，结果第一次就被人恨了，真是失败啊。”  
片桐智司错愕地看向千穗理，这姑娘都到现在了还敢期待和相良猛的见面，不是傻就是胆肥。他看到了千穗理精修的指甲和雕花的细手环，心下一沉，再看看她的脸，妆也没怎么糊，大概是用的高档货，可能是哪个社长家里的千金。

一个相良猛已经够麻烦了，片桐智司只觉得一阵头疼，不由得对千穗理冷漠起来，说  
“你家教很严吧，赶紧走吧。”

他见不得这些良好家庭的孩子的同情，跟养小动物似的，不过是可怜关切一时，再长久就被遗忘在灰烬里。他记得相良猛跟他提起在孤儿院时有钱人家来施舍善心的事，每回讲着都咬牙切齿，那么一点惠利，全进院长手里了。孩子们为那么一点甜头撕打暗斗。他也不怪相良猛虐千穗理了，以那个家伙的性子受了这种挑衅，更过分的都做的出来。

“片桐哥你误会了。我是真心喜欢他。”千穗理注意到了片桐智司的目光，苦笑了一下说“我可能有些心理疾病，总觉得他打人的时候凶残的样子很勾人。”  
“相良哥其实很好看啊，比一般的omega要好看的多，细手细脚的，一想到那躯体里有这么强大的爆发力，我就崇拜得不行。”  
“我觉得我和他很像啊，我配的上他。我不会打架，但是我心也很冷啊。我渴望同类，我想保护他，不是以武力的方式。我有钱有权，我想他能信任我。你怕是不能明白吧。”  
千穗理说着，眼里就生起了一团光，熠熠生辉，狂野而热烈。像相良猛见血时的模样，他们的狂热喜悦都让人遍生寒意。

“你闭嘴吧。”片桐智司说，他这会儿可不同情千穗理了。差点就死了这会儿还这么快活，也是个狠角儿。  
“今天的事，我要是从别人嘴里听到，就算你离开千叶，我也会去撕了你。”

千穗理无奈地摇摇头说“知道啦，我不是虐待狂。要虐他我也要自己来虐。”

“呵”

两个人一起走出了教室，千穗理依偎着智司走，说“我们亲密一点，转移他们的注意力。”她挽上了片桐智司的手。片桐智司登时起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他明白千穗理的好意，但抗拒除却相良猛外的亲密接触。两人在街上碰着了自行组织回家的开久大队。不良们刚看着相良猛一个人姿势怪异地走过。几个小弟想上前搀扶却挨了巴掌。那几巴掌相较平时竟是软绵绵的，打得小弟站着发懵。相良猛都走远了心里还直犯嘀咕。这会儿又看着片桐智司挽着早上相良猛带走的omega，登时都心下了然，一律得出了“开久老二睡了开久老大的omega被打到身体脱节”的结论。几个人挤眉弄眼地欢乐起来。片桐智司看着那几个喽啰的反应，心想没有相良猛的阴狠，他对付这些混蛋不知道要费多少力。千穗理在笑着和开久的不良们打招呼，温柔淑女，全然看不出她刚才的病态。片桐智司想，女人真是一种厉害的生物。千穗理发觉片桐智司的目光，笑着对他说“还是要留个好印象，反正以后都看不到了。”

两人走到没人的地方就撇开了手，脸上的温情退散干净。

“我走了，你记得要去帮相良哥买避孕药啊，你射进了生殖腔，他肯定会怀孕的。”千穗理说着，又掏出一个纸袋，打开看，里面有几捆面值巨大的现金。  
片桐智司目光也被吸引了，他皱着眉头看千穗理，说“你是准备来包养牛郎的吗？带这么多。”

“不是啦，我平常带着的也和这个差不多。今天想着要讨相良哥开心就多带了一些。你收下吧，万一以后相良哥发情需要租房子或者打胎什么的，肯定很需要钱的。”千穗理笑着说，脸兀然红了起来，笑得温柔如水“能帮到他就能很开心，感觉是被他需要了呢。本来就很崇拜他，没想到发现了他是omega以后更喜欢了。这种超越性别的强悍，真是太迷人了。你收下吧，片桐哥，”千穗理递过纸袋，薄脆的跟着她的手微微颤抖，明显是激动极了，单从这一点看她和其他沉迷恋爱的小女生没什么差别。

片桐智司接过纸袋，看着女孩走远。他脑子里都是千穗理对相良猛的表白。她所说的那些相良猛，他都见过，他还见过更多的。他拿着钱袋走在没有路灯的街上。相良猛喜欢黑暗，夜里别人看不到他，比较安心，所以两个人宁愿绕弯也常走这条路，顺带着还能买些零食吃。黑漆漆的巷子里，除却月光还有相良猛亮晶晶的眼，宝石似的。看着便情愫暗生，他想停留在那一瞬，做相良猛一人的兄长，一人的老大。但那不是爱，那是多年来信任和相依缠绕出的默契。他们性格迥异，却半身相融，因彼此而喜怒，但那不是爱。

 

片桐智司叹了一口气。避孕药很难买，他一直走到千叶的大医院，跟护士说他强上了一个omega，又拿出了好几张大钞，才让一个花痴的小护士帮他偷了出来。千穗理很聪明，她早就想到不可能让相良猛怀孕了。他们平时树敌那么多，自己不可能保护好他。如果相良猛被发现是个omega，不能服众不说，还可能被居心不良的杂碎欺辱。他们这种差一脚就进黑道的人，被人发现这种弱点，会死得很惨。


End file.
